


A Visit

by DucksandDirks8



Category: Homestuck, Hs - Fandom, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucksandDirks8/pseuds/DucksandDirks8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade visits Dave for the first time in two years. They share some laughs, pretty tame. There is a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit

Dave paced anxiously in his bedroom waiting for buddy to finally arrive. The girl lived on an island for God's sake. A visit from her was a very rare treasure, and he couldn't be anymore excited or nervous than he was in that moment. He thought of her raven locks and the adorable green eyes that lit like a million stars when she smiled. He thought of the last time she visited, about two years ago. He showed her the wonders of cheap and greasy fast-food, and climbing on kiddie towers, despite being a good six years above the age restriction. Tomorrow he was going to take her out to the movies, and then maybe get dinner.   
The door bell rang, and a buck-toothed gal was standing at the front door, carrying a suit case in one hand. There she was, standing in front of him, finally after hours of waiting and racking his brains to find the most perfect thing to say to the smartest girl he knew.   
"...Hello, do you want me too take that suitcase for you?" He asked, forgetting every line he'd been practicing since he learned she was coming. Her voice was smoother than honey, though he could hear a bit of an accent he couldn't quite place.   
"No thanks, I got it!" She chuckled, their bonds close enough that she simply walked in, and placed her stuff down randomly in the apartment, though weary that a sword may simply fall down and cut her stuff in half. That would suck. This would be the place somebody placed a frown emote in a a text conversation. But this isn't a text conversation now is it?   
Dave as usual with each visit gave her a grand tour of the Strider household. With grand gestures of bravado, he spoke of the television and computer, the shitty swords and fact that they would be ordering Chinese food, since nothing in the fridge was really worth eating. They sat down and chatted for awhile. Jade had done some pretty impressive things, and hand been able to build a robot that acted like a Venus flytrap. Jade could certainly use as many as those as she could get, seeing as how she was sure most of her island was inhabited by flies and other creatures. Dave had less interesting news though Jade seemed interested to hear every detail of her life since the last time they'd spoken over the phone. Around eight they ate got some food and popped in a movie and lied out on the couch with his head on her shoulder. It wasn't a conscious move, or even one she had noticed. Before the movie was over the pair had fallen asleep sitting next to each other. Honestly, this had been one of the most relaxing and peaceful nights in awhile.   
In the morning they threw their leftovers all together in a bowl and mixed them together. It tasted mostly like soy sauce than anything else. Pretty good. After laughing over the mess of the meal and they both changed into non-slept in clothing, they rode the bus to the theater, and got tickets for some horror movie. If you were expecting Jade or Dave to comfort the other during scary part, apologies go out to those disappointed. They both sat quietly and enjoyed the movie, though found most of the effects to be more than just a little bit cheesy. Upon leaving the movies, they laughed talked about how they would have avoided each cliche move of idiocy often used in terrible movies. Such as not checking up on the obvious sound of somebody dying, and getting the fuck out of the house as quickly as possible.   
They walked to the play ground not far away and swung on the swing set, their legs dragging a bit, them both being much too tall to actually swing without a hitch. They slide down slides, though it wasn't as much of a ride as it had been the last time Jade had visited. As the sky grew to be a gold and pink mixture, they left the park and headed to a small restaurant owned by some old man and his daughter, it was clean and very...ah cozy. Yes cozy. If cozy meant the booths were cramped and they kept bumping shoulders. Then yes cozy is the correct word. The music that played was the what one would expect out of a Texan, shitty country music. Actually Dave didn't mind it so much, except that they seemed to play the same fucking song over and over again. When they left Jade elbowed Dave's shoulder and said the song had been played four time while they had been in there.   
The hailed a cab, sharing the back seat with a greasy looking fellow, who had received a well deserved sharp elbow to the stomach for grabbing at Jade's thigh. Dave internally smirked to himself, proud that Jade had done said action. The rest of the night was spent in Dave's apartment, eating popcorn and joking about their siblings, their other friends, the fact that Dave was sure that all the seniors in his high school were all doing weed during break. They joked and laughed together, relieving all of their thoughts upon each other, sharing jokes, lame puns. Dave had never felt as himself as he did with Jade, it was a relief.   
Jade fell asleep next to Dave, him having insisted she take the bed, and her having insisted that he do it, as it wouldn't be fair to him. Eventually they settled for sleeping on the floor. In a way, Dave didn't want to fall asleep, as he knew tomorrow Jade would step back onto the the plane and leave for her island. Though he did eventually fall asleep, it was late, and waking up in the morning was kind of difficult. But Jade dragged him up off the floor and got him to take her to the airport. As they departed, Jade planted a sweet kiss on Dave's lips and ran off to board her plane.


End file.
